The DNR Club
The DNR Club, or the DNR National Socialist People's Party of the Sporum, is also known as the Didzo, PirateNori and Rebecca1208 fanclub. There is nothing too notable about the fanclub itself, but the fanclub is only a front for the powerful DNR party - the former tyrannical rulers of the Sporum, who seek to bring back the failed power of MUD. The Fall of MUD - the plotting begins After the group MUD collapsed out of political discord, many of the prominent members and their followers fled from the small third-world nation called the Sporum. The people had grown tired of their oppresive rule and cast them off like an itchy blanket. The people of the Sporum thought they were through with MUD, and that the club had vanished from history forever. However, those political refugees who had escaped still wanted power. They craved it. They wanted the throne. For fifty-years the Sporum was ruled democratically, evading narrowly another brush with a Nationalistic Dictatorship and staying within the comfortable confines of their democratic government. Various leaders had led them out from the muck. But that would come crashing down. After several great attacks that reduced much of the Sporum's infrastructure to ruins, the people began to distrust their government. They blamed them for these attacks, calling them soft on the /b/tards and the Anon minorities. The ruins of MUD stood by the sidelines, fanning the flames of discord with a disinterested look on their faces; this look came to be known in the time of their height as The Hunf. Soon the people called for a new leadership, and in a bloody revolution the DNR party became the heirs to MUD's tyrannical throne. Flying their flag atop the battered and crumbling parlament building stood Didzo, PirateNori and Rebecca1208. They promised to the people a new era of civility and justice. Every Sporumer would be equal in their eyes. But how equal? The Reign of DNR The beginning of their reign was much like that of the Ingsoc party described in 1984. They set about disrupting truth and ratting out political enemies. They were violently mauled in public by a Dargon, which they had brought in to drive the native bragons to extinction. The great halls of literacy were smashed and role-playing declared a sin. Any published works would come from them and them only. Despite the DNR's claims to the contrary, the GDP of the country dropped to below where it was during the original reign of MUD. Much of the land's wealth had been squandered by Nori, who had legalized piracy and hired all pirates into his personal army. No merchant vessels could enter or leave the Sporum without being checked and raided of their valuables; these riches never even reached the people, instead going straight into the state coffers. This money was then used on a massive assortment of buisness-casual and formal clothing in order to give the party an air of civility. The country's motto was changed from "In Maxis we Trust" to the pompous "Stay Civilized". The rare units of currency that were released to the public depicted a "Hunf" smilie. There's believed to be only five of these in circulation; all the rest are owned by the political trinity: Ego, Piracy and a Sad-shell-who-could-have-had-promise. Opposition Although the people knew they were worse off now with the DNR party in complete control, they lacked the resources to actually do anything. The DNR party implemented a strict policy of isolationism, keeping out any unwanted intruders. In 1950, an armed UN force was dispatched on the region to "relieve the people of the political pressure instilled by DNR". None of the men dispatched have been heard of since; it's believed Didzo's ego ate them all. In 1969 another armed force was sent, engaging the country at sea. This lead to the Battle of Bay Faht-sow. Deployed were a thousand international battleships from Russia, the US, UK, China, Vietnam, Australlia and several bath-tub destroyers from Canada. They faced off against the hundred-thousand strong piracy force, which was armed with Fat Boys, Jet-skis and the enslaved and tortured form of Sauron. The battle was fierce, but in the end the international force suffered. Even compared to the Event of 1950, the DNR's forces received minor casualties. It was soon decided a blockade would be formed around the country, to watch over the DNR party and aid any Sporumers who tried to escape across the miles-wide "dead zone" that now surrounded the Sporum and kept residents from fleeing. Operation Hsppy In 2010, the UN Security Council decided it was time to embark on another campaign against the corrupt DNR of the Sporum. Meeting with a select few smart and creative individuals, they formulated Operation Hsppy. Much of the operation is top secret, but it is known to involve the spraying of a powerful hallucinogenic drug into the country to incite anarchy, which will lead the supressed forces to lead an unarmed revolt. It's slow going, and most of those impacted by the drug - which is described as being several times stronger than LSD - have yet to have a bad enough trip to set the country on fire while Jim Morrison sings "Light my Fire". Category:Clubs Category:Fanclubs